


Secrets and Lies

by StarlessSkies



Series: Sam Drake/Reader [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games), Uncharted4 - Fandom, Uncharted4AThiefsend
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Uncharted 4 A Thiefs end, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSkies/pseuds/StarlessSkies
Summary: You were never expecting Sam Drake to come back from the dead...but when he did, it turns out he's not the only one keeping secrets. Sam Drake/Reader





	Secrets and Lies

The day you met the Drake brothers was the day you decided that following the rules would only ever leave you with a life half fulfilled. Going against the odds as Sam and Nate did always made you question if you could ever settle down and lead a somewhat 'normal' life. Over the years you and Sam became incredibly close, at first it was simply a budding friendship and over-protective big brother kind of love; given that you were the same age as his younger brother. But eventually the more time you spent together and the more he saw you as an independent woman that could undoubtedly take care of herself, the more you seemed to be drawn to one another.

So the day Sam Drake came back from the dead should have been the happiest day of your life. But as you stood beside Sully in that Italian villa as he greeted your long lost love with a handshake, the only thing you felt was guilt. After pulling you into a hug Sam's eyes met yours; your stomach clenched as they drifted to your left hand. You knew he noticed the band on your finger but chose not to say anything.

As the night went on you could feel the tension growing, the odd comment here and there but never directly addressing it. You weren’t sure if you were grateful for that or not.

Later at the hotel sitting at the table as Sam busted the cross open you couldn’t help the smile that played against your lips when you saw that spark reappear in his eyes from the excitement of being in the game again.

When the clue led to Scotland was when your smile faded, Sam taking a sip of scotch and leaning back in his chair.

_“You sure the wife is okay with all this Nathan? I mean I assumed you told her some of what’s going on…”_

_Nathan took a moment to stare at the table before looking back at his brother._

_“Believe me, she’s fine with all of this. Don’t worry it.”_

_You tried to ignore the side-glance Nate gave you when Sam directed his next question to you._

_“What about you [Y/N], how’s the hubby dealing with you being away?”_

_Your body turned cold at his question. There was no coldness in his voice, no bitterness. Just Sam. But your guilt was still there at the fact that you’d moved on after he ‘died'._

_“He understands why I need to be here, after all you guys are family. He knows that’s important to me.”_

_“Sounds like a stand-up guy. Hope he takes good care of you.”_

_You couldn’t help the faint smile as you glanced back at Sam._

_“Yeah…he does.”_

You had chosen to stay in the plane with Sully during the adventures in Scotland. Partly because two made a hell of a lot less noise than three and because you felt Sam and Nate needed the time to catch up.

Of course weren’t in the least surprised when the brothers did come back with gunfire raining down on them, both sprinting their way through the Scottish snow in a quick attempt to make it back to the plane in one piece.

Throwing themselves into the cabin with you grabbing both by their sleeves dragging them inside, before checking them both over for gunshot wounds. Your heart pounding in your chest at the possibility of losing them. Sully rushing to start up the engine finally ascending into the sky, allowing you all a second to breath. After Nate worked through the next clue leading to Madagascar, you sat by the front window upfront with Sully. The dark night sky a-light with twinkling stars. You could feel the older man’s eyes on you as you glanced back, seeing the pity he gave you.

“ _I don’t know when you’re planning on doing it darlin’, but eventually you’re going to have to tell him the truth.”_

_The all too familiar guilt twisted in your stomach as you looked back at a soundly sleeping Sam._

_“I know.”_

As time went on during your stay at King’s Bay, it was getting harder and harder to lie to Sam. Your guilt always there in the pit of your stomach ready to take hold of you anytime Sam mentioned anything from the past or asked the occasional question of what happened since his imprisonment. Your heart ached at the thought of telling him. Of breaking his heart. Sam was never one to talk about his feelings, but you could see right through him. And it was obvious that finding out you were married after all those years had hurt. He knew he was crazy to think that you would’ve waited fifteen years for him, especially considering the fact that you had no reason to believe that he was ever coming back. But still, a small piece of him had dared to hope.

The guilt was overwhelming to the point you couldn’t take it anymore. And that’s what led you to this moment. Stood in your hotel room, the last of your belongings packed into a bag laid on the foot of the double bed.

You stared at the board on the wall; all the leads, the clues about Avery’s treasure. You knew Sam’s life depended on finding the damn thing, but Sam, Nate and Sully were more than capable of doing it without you.

You wiped away the tears that welled in your eyes, roughly wiping them away with your sleeve. Your trembling hands gathering your passport and plane ticket from the table before placing them on top of your bag then zipping it closed.

You could do this. You could leave…it was easy. You wanted to go before your courage subsided, before your guilt could pull you down any deeper. But it seemed your time was up when you heard Nate’s voice through the now opening door.

“I’m telling you, that treasure is as good as ourss…shit.”

You froze in place as Sam and Sully stepped in behind Nate. The hurt in Sam’s eye already killing you when he noticed your packed bag.

“You ah…You going somewhere [Y/N]?”

“I can’t do this anymore…I’m sorry. I think it’s best if I go home.”

It wasn’t until Sam looked into your eyes; that he realized you weren’t talking to him. You were talking to Nathan.

“[Y/N] please…we can talk about this okay?”

“It’s not okay Nate! I can’t keep lying! It’s too hard! I mean how many weeks has it been Nate…it’s not fair.”

“She’s right Kid. You need to tell him the truth.”

The look of confusion on Sam’s face hurting you more than you ever through it could have, as he paced around the room.

“Tell me what? Cause I’m not really liking being the only one outta the loop on this whole thing.”

Your pleading eyes met Nate’s. The guilt evident in his all too clear to see. Sam didn’t deserve this. Any of it. You hadn’t planned for anything like this to happen. But in the end it was something you could never control. Your heart raced when Nathan stepped forward, toe to toe with his older brother. A shaken sigh of defeat leaving his lips before he finally spoke.

“Sam…Sam…[Y/N] and I are married.”

“Yeah I know…we already covered that, in the catching up part of our little adventure…”

“No. [Y/N] and I are married…to each other.”

As words tumbled from your mouth endlessly trying to explain, you saw Sam’s face grow pale. In the years since his death, you and Nate had been there for each other. Supporting one another no matter what. The bond from growing up together never leaving you, the protective pull to keep the other out of harms away to keep history from repeating itself only becoming stronger. The night four years after losing Sam bringing you back to Panama searching for Francis Drake’s coffin…before finding and losing the statue of El Dorado. Stood side by side with Nate looking back at the cursed island, feeling like you were exactly where you were supposed to be.

Remembering the feel of the warm sand between your toes as you stood before him, a vision in white. All to come crashing down around you as you stood in front of Sam now. Your entire body trembling as you fought back tears, Nate moving to your side to hold you. You watched Sam stare blankly at the two of you, his face never betraying his feelings. Glassy eyes bore into your own as you struggled to speak.

“Sam…Please say something. Anything…I-I know this is a shock. But you have to believe that we didn’t plan for this to happen and we-“

“You're married to…my brother. Nathan you…you married- her?!”

“Sam…”

In that moment you saw Sam Drake crumble. As he realized the lies you’d told, the stolen glances with his brother. The awkward silences. It all made sense now. And it hurt. Hurt and scarred more than the three bullet marks in his stomach ever could. He couldn’t move quickly enough, his stumbling feet carrying him to the door as it slammed so hard you felt yourself flinch. Sully giving you both a deep understanding look before rising from his seat.

“Aw hell…I uh…I better go after him. You guys…uh goddamn I don’t know…you kids figure out what needs fixing.”

“Thanks Sully.”

He gave Nate a nod as he left. The moment the door closed, you felt him gather you into his arms as you collapsed in tears. Your guilt exploding, pouring and crushing so hard it hurt to breathe. Nathan held you as you cried. Words of comfort whispered as he felt his own guilt suffocating him.

In the years that passed you had been right, neither of you had planned for this to happen. But when you fell in love; it had been hard to stop. You had been so happy. Never wanting to hurt anyone, you had merely followed your heart as had Nathan. But seeing Sam walk out so hurt and heartbroken, you couldn’t help but wonder if it had come at a heavy price. Perhaps one weren’t ready to pay anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really bad writing something so sad. Because I love Sam.. but this idea was very interesting to me and I wanted to give it a go. I also loove Elena and Elena and Nate's relationship but for the purpose of this little story...She kinda didn't exist also the reason why i chose not to list this as Nate/reader because I wanted the ending a to be a surprise. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
